Losing Your Game and Finding New Friends
by MoonChildHMS
Summary: This is set 10 years after the Devas attacked. And in the Digital World something strange has happened...the Devas are BACK! Follow a group of ambitous new tamers as they meet their partners and have a surprising adventure! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Group

Disclaimer; I don't own Digimon I only own the OC's that I made up

Chapter 1

Prologue; Meet the Group

We all remember it and we remember it well…

What? I hear you say.

The attack of the Devas!

All 12 of them

Mihiramon the Tiger Deva

Sandiramon the Snake Deva

Sinduramon the Rooster Deva

Pajiramon the Sheep Deva

Vajramon the Ox Deva

Indramon the Horse Deva

Kumbhiramon the Rat Deva

Vikaralamon the Pig Deva

Makuramon the Monkey Deva

Majiramon the Dragon Deva

Chatsuramon the Dog Deva

Antylamon the Rabbit Deva

We though they were great.

Ahh another question you ask "who's we"?

Let me introduce you to The Group!

Sam

Age: 13 and 3 days ( he just turned 13)

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Digimon (of course) and being a total psycho

Favourite Digimon: Monmon

Favourite Deva: Majiramon (yeah I was surprised too!

Favourite Food: Burgers and Chips

Favourite Drink: Cola

Basic Description: WILD CHILD!

Peter

Age: 13 and 4 months

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Digimon, Rock Music, Wolves and wearing black clothes.

Favourite Digimon: WereGarurumon

Favourite Deva: Majiramon

Favourite Food: Pizza

Favourite Drink: Cola

Basic Description: Were-child (because he's always out at night)

Beth

Age: 13 and 7 months

Gender: Female

Hobbies: Having fun, digimon and the sunshine

Favourite Digimon: Angemon

Favourite Deva: Mihiramon

Favourite Food: Curry

Favourite Drink: Strawberry Milkshake

Basic Description: One of the most hyper girl's you will ever meet!

Toni

Age: 13 and 8 months

Gender: Female

Hobbies: Digimon, training dogs and exploring

Favourite Digimon: Palmon

Favourite Deva: Mihiramon

Favourite Food: Salad

Favourite Drink: Favoured water

Basic Description: A very good friend who will stick by you no matter what!

Anthony

Age: 13 and 3 months

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Digimon, food and science.

Favourite Digimon: Keramon

Favourite Deva: Kumbhiramon

Favourite Food: Crisps

Favourite Drink: Water

Basic Description: A short and funny person. And sometimes a bit mental.

And now me!

Chaos

Age: 14 (just turned it)

Gender: Female

Hobbies: Digimon, wearing leather, pranks and hanging out with my friends.

Favourite Digimon: Impmon

Favourite Deva: Makuramon

Favourite Food: Chocolate

Favourite Drink: Banana Milkshake

Basic Description: Sometimes a wild, crazy unruly person and other times a gentle, nice, easy to talk, friendly person.

And also a natural born leader.

Exiled Group members

This means they did something bad that made us kick them out the group

James

Age: 13

Crime: Grassing on Sam

Full story:

Since Sam is always out and about he forgets about his homework, so since we all are in the same class we make a copy for him. (We memorised his handwriting)

Just when we was passing it along the desk Casey saw it and told James then Sam got detention

Casey Jemino

Age: 13

Crime: Assisting James' crime

Story: She saw the homework and told James. Plus she stopped believing in Digimon.

Anyway we really love digimon we know how to play the game. And we all share the same dream…..to become a digimon Tamer!

Well I hope you like it

Plz read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Wild Thing

Hi hope you liked the first chapter.

I wanna know which person out of the group sounds the best?

Here's the next chapter!

P.s the next chapters may be short! Sorry

Chapter 2

The Wild Thing!

A small figure lay in bed, his short blond hair was frizzy and frankly a mess. His clothes were folded neat over a chair. The room was dark green and light green. It looked like a jungle with all the plants.

"Time to get up for school!"

And with that the blond haired boy's eyes flicked open. He dashed out of his bed, towards his clothes. He slipped his head through the hole in his t-shirt. It was a pale minty green; his trousers were baggy and had the pattern of camouflage. He also wore a necklace that had a shark tooth and some different feathers.

He brushed his messy hair so it looked a little better then spiked it with gel. He raced downstairs for breakfast and found his mum and dad sitting at the table.

"What for breakfast?" he said a little out of breath.

"Maple syrup and pancakes" his dad said

"Do you think we should be feeding him sugar? He's hyper as it is!" his mum said

Sam devoured his breakfast then grabbed his bag and headed out the door towards the park.

Meanwhile in the Digital World………

A large cloud of data gathered in the middle of a valley. The data began take different shapes and sizes.

"Well that was a certainly long trip!" a tall Digimon commented.

"You can say that again, I've got five kinks in my tail!" a much shorter Digimon replied examining his long brown tail

"Our empires must have been fallen since our disappearance and some of us have large colonies" the blue Digimon said while looking at the larger and shorter Digimon that had just spoke.

The one that had been examining his tail climbed up nearby tree and sat down with his legs stretched out. His tail dangled down from the branch, he closed his eyes and his mind drifted. His tribe must have gotten into trouble without his help to guide them through. To tell you the truth he missed them.

A smaller Digimon kept up on the quite relaxed creature in the tree.

"FOCUS" the smaller Digimon shouted

" BA-KA!" The Digimon shrieked "Don't do that!"

"Please focus, now I suggest we get back to our own empires and get them into shape, we will meet again later"

The other Digimon agreed.

He climbed down the tree and looked upon the open plain. A large jungle could be seen in the distance. There it was. Home.

He had longed to return after being a way so long. He wondered if they had been able to cope without him.

Within a flash he was gone and he headed towards home.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf

Hi hope you like the chapter. You can probably guess the Devas speaking. Yes they where the Devas if you didn't know

Third chapter

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Wolf Who Had Found His Pack

A black haired teenager lay in bed as dawn. His hair was quite lengthy; it also had blue streaks in it. His room was a dark blue.

"Rise and shine, Peter, it's time for school!"

He slunk out of his bed and walked towards the wardrobe. He picked out a black top with grey trousers.

Peter put on a wrist band that was made of fake wolf fur.

He picked up his bag and walked slowly downstairs.

He grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quietly.

"I gotta go now see ya!" he shouted down the hall as he walked out the door.

"Now to meet the others at the park"

In the Digital World…….

The Monkey Deva appeared before his home it was a lush green jungle. He walked far inside only to find a large civilisation full of Monmon's.

There they were the tribe, his tribe. He jumped high into the tree and then continued along his way to a large building.

"He's back" he heard them shout loudly as he looked towards the ground and saw lots of Monmon's following him along the ground. Finally he had gotten to his destination. His palace, he jumped down from the trees and landed gracefully on the floor.

An elderly Monmon stepped out and spoke before the rest.

"Almighty Makuramon, you're okay!"

"And you though I wouldn't be?"

"No, it's just that somebody said that Beelzemon absorbed you data"

"Well there's a way to escape everything" Makuramon proceeded towards the temple.

"I missed you all being in the human world was so different" he paused

"I'm getting tired; I'm going to sleep to regain my energy"

"Do you need anything, Almighty Makuramon?"

"A dozen of bananas and some water"

Makuramon walked inside the temple, there still as he left it was his bed. He climbed inside his bed and fell into a peaceful slumber….

Hope you liked it plz review sorry it was so short


	4. Chapter 4 Our Ray of Sunshine

Hi hope you like the third chapter.

Makuramon is the leader of the Monmon tribe and soon we meet and unforgettable character.

And an old impish friend!

Enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 4

Our Ray of Sunshine

The bathroom was filled with steam as Beth had just finished having her morning shower. Her hair was a radiant plum colour after her appointment to the hairdresser's last week. She brushed it thoroughly to make should that it was silky smooth.

She had a perfect outfit laid out carefully on the radiator. A gorgeous white halter top with pink bell bottoms and as an accessory, a lovely pink fashion scarf. She wore pink diamond heart earrings and a beautiful pink heart necklace.

After drying herself off and getting dressed Beth proceed downstairs for some lovely breakfast.

"Hey Mum, what's for breakfast?"

"Freshly squeezed juice, toast, tea or coffee and some fruit."

"What kind of fruit?"

"Bananas"

Beth looked disgustingly at the fruit bowl full of bananas.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you've got to eat some fruit!"

"Where are the apples?"

"You ate them!"

"Look only two people I know like bananas and that's Sam and Chaos!"

Her Mum gave up and continued to clean the house. Beth had finished her toast and had now begun to drink her juice and tea.

"Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

"Mum I don't have to be at the park by…" she stopped and looked at the clock, 7.45. Shit, she was gonna be late.

"Got to go now, bye love you!"

She ran out the door and across the road. The park was only a short distance away….

Hope you liked it plz review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Venus Fly Trap

Hi hope you like the fourth chapter. I'm gonna leave Makuramon for awhile after all he's still sleepy -- Aww Bless him!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

The Venus Fly Trap

Toni sat at the breakfast table already dressed and ready for school. She wore a lovely yellow top and orange skirt. Her long brown hair was tied up with an orange ribbon.

The time was only 7.15 she had fifteen minutes to kill. She took a small pouch out of bag and brought out a stack of digimon cards. Toni flicked through and found the card she adored, Palmon.

She had always loved that Digimon, the flower on Palmon's head she adored the most.

But to spoil the moment her younger brother came running in.

"Hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi!" he kept repeating

"Morning Toby" she said as she walked in the lounge. She flicked on the TV, nothing on.

"Well better go meet the others in the park" she said with a smile.

Hope you liked it plz reivew


	6. Chapter 6 The Lover of The Virsues

Hi hope you liked the fifth here comes the sixth

Chapter 6

The Lover OF The Viruses

Anthony scanned the net for sings of something he loved so much.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed loudly as he shut his laptop and stormed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I can't find a Keramon on the net!" he said as he stuffed his mouth full of cereal.

"What…what IS a Keramon son?" he questioned his son.

"Here he is!" Anthony smiled as he pulled the Keramon card out of his deck

"Well I'd think it is a……WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"It's Keramon Dad, don't you like him?"

"He's a little creepy with that big mouth and everything…"

"I can't find him on the net, somebody had seen him but he went……that's why I put lots of data and stuff in my laptop so Keramon should be attracted to it all!"

"Why does it like data?"

"HE eats it!"

"WHAT HE'LL EAT THE LAPTOP!"

"He won't…"

"Get to school!"

"Err I'll take the laptop just in case!" he said as he grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Wow Dad's crazy if he hates Keramon now wait till I get him as a partner!"

Hope you liked it sorry it was soooooo short after the next chapter it'll lengthen greatly!


	7. Chapter 7 An exile and briefing

This chapter explains why Casey and James were exiled. Sorry it's so short!

Sam was sitting at his desk ready to begin work with his piece of copied homework in front of him. The gang were all sat along the back row because they could easily whisper to each other without being seen.

Casey and James walked in through the door to the right of Sam's desk. James suddenly saw Sam's homework.

Because he had a heart of stone James decided to play a prank on Sam that would end up going horribly wrong. As he walked passed he got Casey to distract Sam, while she did this he swapped Sam's homework with a sheet of paper that had written in big letters on it: 'Mr Managi stinks'.

After the deed was done Sam didn't notice and soon he handed in his homework without knowing. Sam was now in really deep shit as Mr Managi found out Sam got a real telling off.

After the incident Chaos saw James and Casey laughing about what happened to Sam and stormed over to them.

"You've got some fucking nerve doing that to Sam!" She screamed.

"Well the little bastard deserved it!" James yelled back.

"Well you two fucked any hopes of joining our group and if have any sense you'll piss off now before you fall deeper into your shit filled hole you've created.

And that is how Casey and James were exiled, but more happened because of James and Casey's actions which will come up later in the story…

Hope you liked it sorry it was soooooo short after the next chapter it'll lengthen greatly!


	8. Chapter 8 The Leader Of The Pack

Hi sorry for all the short chapters. The story is gonna get better.

Chapter 7

Leader Of The Pack

Chaos lay dangled off the side of bed unaware of the position she was in.

"Chaos wake up!"

"No don't wanna!"

Her Mum came into the room and shouted "NOW"

Chaos screamed as she fell out of her bed onto the floor. "Stupid Mum" she mumbled.

Her Mum opened her curtains and because Chaos had been in the dark it hurts her eyes.

"Argh my eyes, the light it burns!" she said as she covered her eyes.

"Come on you vampire!" her Mum laughed

"I vant to suck your blood!" Chaos joked.

Her Mum left the room as Chaos walked towards the wardrobe.

"Be down by 7.30 and it won't long to eat breakfast!"

"Ok" Chaos looked at her closet full of clothes. Nope, no way, maybe, yes perfect! She finally an outfit that was perfect for today. She had picked a pair of black pants with a flame pattern running up both legs. A black top with a blue flame pattern running from the bottom left corner to the top right of the shirt. She also picked out a leather jacket that had fur around the collar. And finally some accessories to really top the outfit off. A pair of red earrings in the shape of a rose and red bandana that was currently tied her left arm.

Her hair was a natural blonde which reminded her.

"Gotta get a hair cut!" she said as she walked out the door grabbing her bag on the way out.

The kitchen smelt gorgeous which only meant one thing. Waffles!

She ran into the kitchen and quickly sat down in her chair.

"Morning Mum and Dad, can I have some waffles?" she asked

"Of course" her Dad put 3 on her plate.

"Mmm, yummy" she said tucking into her breakfast.

"Drink your tea and juice" she said after Chaos had finished.

"Ok" Chaos said as she quickly knocked back the juice then proceeded onto the tea.

"Remember to get some fruit"

"Any bananas?"

"Yep"

"Cool!"

"Did you wash your face and brush your teeth?"

"Going!"

Chaos went into the bathroom and filled the sink with hot water and soap. She covered her face with soap and then washed it off with the water.

She brushed her teeth and recovered her bag. Then headed to the front part of the house which was a shop.

"I'm off now bye!"

"Bye!"

Another day at school wasn't so bad but after would be even better.

Hope you like the chapter

I'll need some more reviews please!

See ya next time Digifans


	9. Chapter 9 The Group of Dreamers

Hi hope you liked the chapters sorry they were short. From now on they will be lengthier.

Here's the ninth chapter

Chapter 9

A Group of Dreamers

Sam sat alone of top of the climbing frame. The morning had a warm breeze and the sun was shining. The others were soon to come.

He kept moving from place to place so he could get a better view of the park. It was hard to think that some Digimon bio merged here. If he was lucky he would find his here.

A figure emerged from the distance. It was quite tall and wearing a white and pink. Beth, he was quite sure it was. She seemed to be running.

"Hi…..Sam" she was out of breath.

"You sound like Sam!" he said smiling

"Yeah I do"

"Where are others?"

"He comes Peter!"

Peter was quite tall and had short black hair. He was wearing a long leather trench coat.

"Hey Peter" Beth smiled

"Hi Beth, hi Monkey Boy"

"Sam not Monkey Boy, that Makuramon!" Sam corrected

"Well he's not here is he? Any Chaos would probably smother him to death!"

"Poor guy!" Beth commented

"Hey you can't say anything you'd smother Palmon!"

"That's cos boys who smother things are usually gay"

"Hey!" They heard shouting in the distance instead of one person there were two.

"Look, look, look!" Sam shouted excitedly

"Yes Sam we know"

"Hey Anthony, hi Toni!"

"Lemme guess the last of us to come is…"

"Chaos!" the all shouted and with that she had arrived.

"Mornin' guys, ready for school!" Chaos greeted them cheerfully

They started to walk in the direction of school.

"I'm never ready for school!" Beth commented

"Chaos, Peter aren't you gonna get hot in that leather?"

"No way besides it's only a jacket!" Chaos replied

"I'm not exactly bothered" Peter answer dully

"Oh no here's Goth Boy again!" Toni boredly

Sam decided to start up a different conversation.

"Guys, can't wait until we get Digimon?"

"Yeah I can't wait!" Beth squealed

"Just think you guys, there's gotta be some Digimon who will pick us to be their Tamers!" Chaos began

"Yeah that's gotta be cool!"

The other went on about the conversation about getting their Digimon and being a Tamer.

But Chaos could shake something, was something watching her. She looked behind her. Nothing was there. She thought she heard whispering

"Chaos stop daydreaming we gotta get to school!" they all shouted

"Okay coming!"

The figures watched them walked away.

"Enough shade for you?" a female voice questioned, peering after the group of kids.

"It will have to do" replied a male voice trying to keep concealed in the shadows as much as possible.

"So those are the kids who are supposed to be in the team." She sighed she looked back at the taller figure "Well six is about to come seven, but I would rather work alone".

The taller figure looked down on his partner "The feeling mutual, my dear" he looked after the kids "Also, I don't see any of their partners".

"Neither do I, perhaps I'm the first one to get a partner" her happy mood quickly changed "that means I'm going to have to show them everything, looks like their going to school I'll catch them after"

**Ooh who are the mysterious figures? You'll just have to find in the next chapter and please review **


	10. Chapter 10 Day at School

Hi hoe you liked the chapter look we really need some reviews plz otherwise we'll stop the story until we start get reviews then we'll continue!

Chapter 10

Day at School

Chaos and the gang arrived at school. The first lesson was rather boring. Then came morning break and that was worse, they saw their enemies Casey and James.

They approached the group.

"Where have you been Dreamers?" Casey sneered

"You'll never get one!" James added

"Yes we will just you see!" Chaos shouted angrily

"Digimon aren't real anymore!" Casey snapped

"Yes they are! And I bet that some of them will pick us to be their Tamers and Partners!"

"Whatever, babies!"

Casey and James walked away to their group of friends. And they started gossiping.

"Come on guys let's go!"

"What happen if they true?" Sam asked

"Sam no, don't believe them, we are going to get our Digimon!"

"Yeah come on guys lets have a little faith!" Toni told the group

"Yeah don't let our spirits get dampened by those losers"

"We are all gonna get our Digimon! Right team?" Chaos asked after her little pep talk

"Yeah!"

Throughout the school day they imagined what it would be like to have a Digimon partner. They had normal lives and they anted something exciting to happen!

One of the two mysterious figures is another Tamer here is her profile

Name: Stephanie

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hobbies: Digimon, Reading Shopping and hanging out at night

Favourite Digimon: Demidevimon

Favourite Deva: Indramon

Favourite Food: Chocolate

Favourite Drink: Ribena

Basic Description: Night-time gal who usually keeps herself to herself

**End of chapter ten sorry for all the shorties but it gets longer now please review **


	11. Chapter 11 Good News and New Partners

Hey these chapters are coming out fast aren't they? But we hope you like them now this is where it gets interesting.

Chapter 11

Good News and the new Partners

In the Digital World

The Monmon tribe was feeling excited as a Tanemon was about ready to Digivolve into a Monmon. This had to be told to Makuramon. Who was currently lazing about eating bananas.

A Monmon dashed into the temple and went to Makuramon's chamber. It was covered red materials, because red meant royalty which Makuramon was.

"Makuramon, Makuramon!"

He lifted his head off the pillow to see what the annoyance was.

"What?" he asked showing signs of being annoyed.

"A Tanemon is about to digivolve!" it shrieked excitedly.

He peeled a banana with one of his four hands. He took a bite of it then swallowed and said

"You've interrupted my relaxation time because of a new Monmon?"

"Yes sir, haven't you got to bless him?"

Makuramon had forgotten that part, it was quite boring actually that was one of the most boring things you had to when you were leader. But he HAD to bless him.

Makuramon took a long sigh

"I suppose so"

"I'll go tell the young one" the Monmon jumped with excitement.

And the Monmon ran out the door

"Oh goodie!" Makuramon said sarcastically.

He put on his slippers and jumped from his bed then walked down the long halls.

Meanwhile the newly Digivolved Monmon didn't want to accept the blessings he preferred to climb up trees.

"Wow this view is beautiful!" the Monmon said looking at the view.

"Come down now!" the others shouted "Don't you want to be blessed?"

"Not really, besides the overgrown monkey wasn't here for us when that Lynxmon attacked was he?"

Makuramon had just entered when the little Monmon was giving his speech.

"We had to defend ourselves, I nearly got killed and I was only a little Yuramon and the rest of you had to defend and rebuild the village after it had suffered damage, frankly I don't want his stupid blessings!"

Just then something hit the young Monmon and knocked him down from the tree. The young Monmon had never seen Makuramon before but he had landed right in front of him. The orb returned to Makuramon's hand and then he replaced it back into his pouch.

But for some strange reason Makuramon started clapping. The Monmon tribe was stunned.

"Who are you?" the dazed Monmon asked

Makuramon stopped clapping and picked up the Monmon by the tail.

"I'm the overgrown monkey!" Makuramon said angrily

"Oh, I...I...I didn't mean to say it I only meant that…

Makuramon cut him off

"What? That you were stronger than me, you wouldn't last a minute in the Digital World or the Humans world!"

"Yes I could!

"Oh really how?"

"With…with a TAMER!" the Monmon shouted

"Please a Tamer? Oh you mean a Human! Aww you need a human to become strong? I'm strong and I don't have a human!"

"But haven't you ever wanted a nice home with a Tamer who cares about you?"

"I have a nice home here!"

"Well I think having a tamer would be nice, you have a really good friend!"

"Please! Having a Tamer only makes you a slave to the Humans"

"Well I would want a Tamer! Unlike you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're gonna be alone!"

"So?"

"Please? Almighty Makuramon"

"So you want to be with a human more than you to be with us?"

"Yes sir"

"Fine, here's the deal kid, you can go to the human world and live there" the Monmon smiled "But when it's time I will come and get you and bring you back!"

"But can't I stay there forever?"

"No! And if you don't come I'll have to snatch you away from those humans myself, I did it with the catalyst and I'll do the same with you!"

Sadly the Monmon had to agree.

"Ok"

"Good"

Makuramon dropped the Monmon and brought out the orb once again.

"I don't know what you see in those humans, young Monmon"

"Well Almighty Makuramon, I see friends and I bet you could find one to if you just tried!"

"Yes well, I doubt it and also do not tell any human about me or any of the Devas, that's all we need a group of humans coming to destroy us again!"

Makuramon threw the orb and it created portal which Monmon leapt into.

Meanwhile in the park, school had finally finished and the mysterious figure known as Stephanie was waiting for the group of kids to arrive.

"They better be worth it" she sighed as she re-adjusted herself on the branch she had sat on. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to climb a tree in a skirt oh well"

A group of kids came laughing through the park back to where Stephanie has first spotted them "Finally they're here My…" she stopped and looked around, the accompanying figure had disappeared, she shrugged "He must have gone to the shadows for more shelter, I'll find him later" Stephanie sat above the children, hidden by the tree leaves until she thought the best moment was at hand.

"Can you believe Casey and James today?" Beth said half in a laughing fit as she crashed to the ground.

"Yeah I mean can you believe they actually said that Digimon weren't real?"

"Yeah they are soo real!"

"And just wait until we get ours, we'll be like they are so real see, see?"

"Ok guys, Partner cards out! Just to check if you've changed Digimon"

Anthony chose Keramon, Beth chose Gatomon, Sam chose Monmon, Peter chose WereGarurumon, Toni chose Palmon and Chaos chose Impmon.

"Let's see, Sam no difference, Beth no, Toni no, Peter no, Anthony no and me defiantly no, ok so no one changed"

The group began to chatter about their Digimon once again and what they would do with their Digimon they got them.

Stephanie jumped down from the tree just beside the group and said "Good set of Digimon there and they'll be quite good partners for you too!"

"Who are you and what do you know about Digimon?"

"Well my name is Stephanie if you have to know and I know about digimon because I have one myself!"

"Really, can we see him or her?"

"Umm, to tell you the truth I don't think you can"

"Why?"

"Because at the moment I don't know where he is myself, but I have an idea where he might be though"

"Anyway how do you know we're gonna get Digimon?" Beth asked

"Because I just know, when you're going to get them is an entire different question!"

"Who gets their Digimon first?" Peter asked

"I don't know that one either; it just depends when they come through"

"Hang on, we all know the Chaos' favourite Digimon, Impmon already has Partners, ha explain that Miss Smarty Pants!" Beth asked.

"Well not for long he doesn't and I can already see we're not gonna get along!"

"Um, guys I hate to break up the conversation but its getting kinda dark and we..."

"Oh goodie, I might be able to find him now!" Steph butted in.

"Anyway we better get going if we want our sleepover, um Steph do you wanna come?"

"Hmm sure, I'll be able to explain a little better! And find my partner"

"Good, come on follow me!"

The gang and Stephanie followed Chaos back to her house and went upstairs into Chaos' room.

"Now might be a good chance to introduce ourselves" Chaos said,

"My name's Anthony"

"My name's Toni"

"My name's Peter"

"My name's Beth

"Hi, me Sam"

"And I'm Chaos"

"Ok right Steph now we're in spill!" Beth demanded

"I don't know why, but we're supposed to be a part of some team"

"So how come you got your Digimon before us?" Beth asked

"Because I went to the Digital world before you, duh!"

"Really, what was it like?" Chaos asked

"Well, I didn't see much of the Digital World, when I got there, I was already indoors, inside my partners castle, we spent a couple of days getting used to being partners and then we came back to find you guys"

"Well, I for one still don't believe you" Beth said.

Peter spoke up "Yeah you still haven't showed us your digimon"

Anthony joined this discussion "Or have you just lost him some tamer you are."

Stephanie retaliated and said "Well at least I have a Digimon; you don't even know your digimon yet"

Toni and Sam stood quietly not wanting to say anything until this had blown over.

Chaos decided to resolve this stand-off "Just get your Digimon to come to you and then we will believe you"

"Easier said then done" she mumbled "Can I use your balcony?"

"Don't you mean bathroom?" Chaos queried.

"No I mean your balcony; it's going to be pretty difficult to summon a digimon inside a bathroom" Stephanie simply said.

"Okay sure whatever you need" Chaos opened the door to the balcony.

"Oh and do you have any red wine?" Stephanie asked.

"I think mum and dad have some" Chaos said curiously

"Good"

Stephanie stepped through the door and onto the balcony; the group looked at their strange new member. She was tall and quite slender; she wore a black corset that revealed a bit of her stomach and a matching black skirt that came just above her knees. She wore black knee length boots. Her skin was quite pale like she never stayed in the sun too long or had never seen the sun at all. Her eyes were gorgeously blue and her blonde hair was straight and sleek that ran down her back. In her ears was a pair of earrings that were shaped like bats wings and around her neck was a black length of lace with a black heart dangling underneath. A red ruby ring was placed on one of her fingers, the shade matched her lips.

"This ought to be good" Beth whispered to Chaos.

From her waist, Stephanie pulled a black gadget and held it upwards, released from the gadget was a bright white light, she held it up for a while then put it away and turned to the gang and said "now we have to wait".

"How long exactly?" Beth said.

"I don't know, it depends" she sighed.

"So what type is your partner?" Toni said.

"He's a virus type" Steph replied looking around for any sign of her partner.

"A virus type? Eh?" Chaos said.

"Oh where is he?" Steph questioned.

"Maybe he got lost?" Peter said. "It is pretty dark"

Suddenly a figure moved through the sky and landed on the ledge of the balcony with grace. He smiled at Stephanie while the rest of the children looked shocked especially Beth.

"Where were you? I was beginning to worry!" she exclaimed towards a new Digimon who replied very calmly.

"Calm down, I went for shelter and a bite to eat" he smiled a toothy smile towards Beth who looked like her eyeballs were about to pop from her head.

"You didn't?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course I did" he replied "How else was I supposed to feed?" he jumped down from the ledge and stood next to his human partner.

"Chaos, do you know who this guy is?" Peter asked. "Hold on, I'll check it out" Chaos began looking through her deck. She picked out the card that matched the figure that was stood in front of them "Ok, I got him, His names Myotismon" She said. "He's pretty dangerous, ultimate level!"

"Wait, a minute I thought tamers get their Digimon at rookie level or below" Beth said.

"Well I guess that this is a different circumstance" Steph replied.

"You know Beth he could have Digivolved!" Chaos said

"Well why doesn't he de-digivolve then?" Beth asked.

"Because he hasn't used up much energy plus he's just fed so he's pretty charged up right now!" Steph answered.

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here?" Myotismon said.

"Sorry, Myotismon" Steph replied.

"So Stephanie who'd think will get their Digimon first?" Chaos asked.

"Like I said before I don't know!"

"But just guessing!"

"I don't know, it just depends on which Digimon comes through the portal first!"

"Anyway Steph do you remember the Devas?" Chaos asked

"Just barely, I was only six at the time!"

"Which are your favourite and least favourite?"

"My favourite is also my Chinese Zodiac sign, the horse Indramon and my least Vikaralamon, the pig Deva" she stopped and looked at the children and seemed to count "Weren't there six of you a moment ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, where's Sam?"

Meanwhile

Sam was in the park retrieving his bag; the evening was cold and nippy. It was surprising foggy so he couldn't see much but he found the tree without much trouble.

Just at that minute Monmon emerged from the portal. The human world was strange and scary. What if Makuramon was right and he couldn't survive? To tell you the truth he was really scared. Maybe he should just call out to Makuramon beg for his forgiveness and everything would be hunky dory!

Monmon was just about to shout when he heard some foot steps coming towards him.

"There it is!" a voice said.

Sam picked his bag which revealed a small creature. He looked at it, he had seen it before! It was a Monmon.

"Hi, little guy!" Sam said. The Monmon had its catapult ready and loaded it shoot.

"Hi!" the Monmon said in a timid voice

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm your friend!"

"F…friend?"

"Yeah! Wanna be friends?"

"Umm ok sure"

"Come on then!" Sam ran off in the direction towards Chaos' house.

"Where are we going?" Monmon asked

"To my friends house, don't worry they'll love you!"

Monmon smiled when he heard this. He had never been loved before.

Sam and Monmon reached Chaos' house and walked right into a war zone.

"He's a pretty useless Digimon if he can't come out in daylight" Beth shouted.

"It's not his fault, is it?" Steph argued back.

"It's still pretty useless" She said.

"At least, I have one, you don't!" Steph said which seemed to hurt Beth deeply.

Chaos, Peter, Toni, Anthony and Myotismon had been wise to step back and watch the fight blow over but so far neither of the two girls where seeming to back down. So Chaos spoke up "Oh come on stop fighting, we're on the same team now!"

"She started it" Steph said.

"Yes, well I'm ending it" Chaos said.

Beth retreated to the end of room and Toni went to talk to her.

Chaos remained with Steph.

"You know, we are going to have to get along otherwise we'll never get anywhere as a team" Chaos calmly stated.

"Oh who asked you?" Steph shouted back and was about to storm out of the room when Sam burst in.

"Guys, I have something to show you!"

"What? You found your bag!" said Steph sarcastically.

"No, I found my Digimon!"

"Really!" Chaos squealed.

"Come little guy! We won't hurt you!" everybody except Steph and Myotismon encouraged the digimon to emerge.

The small Monmon entered the room. He was a little shy.

"Aww, isn't he cute!" Beth commented

"He looks just like Makuramon!" Chaos added.

"Just because you wanna marry him!" Peter said.

"No I don't!" Chaos retaliated.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know him!" the Monmon mumbled.

"What?" the group asked

"Nothing" he quickly said.

The Monmon looked around the room at the people surrounding him. Just then a little streak of blood trickled down his face, which seemed to entice the now hungry Myotismon which his tamer stopped with a sharp blow to his ribs.

"Monmon you're bleeding!" Sam shouted

"Huh?" the Monmon touched his face and felt a liquid on his fingers. He was right it was blood, it must have been when Makuramon hit him with his orb. It stung and hurt but he guessed that's what you got for talking back to the Almighty Makuramon.

"I'm alright! Don't worry!"

"No you're not" Sam rushed to Monmon's side. He took him to his sleeping bag and laid him on it. He then wiped away the blood and bandaged it up.

"Thank you…." Monmon said

"It's Sam and this is Myotismon, Steph, Toni, Peter, Anthony, Beth and Chaos" he pointed to them as he spoke their names.

"Hi everybody and thank you Sam" Monmon smiled.

Just then a white blinding ball of light appeared and shone in front of Monmon and Sam. It lowered and Sam took it. The light disappeared and left in its place a D-Power.

The D-Power was mostly white but had light green around the screen and sides.

"Wow, me a Tamer" Sam exclaimed joyfully "Me Monmon's tamer"

"Great!" Myotismon exclaimed sarcastically " The first Digimon, we find is a rookie"

"Don't be rude" Stephanie scolded her partner but then sighed and said "well it's a start, one down and five to go"

"Oh how come Sam got a Digimon before me" whined Beth.

"Like I said before" Steph said "it just depends on who comes through the portal first you just have to wait until your digimon comes through"

Beth walked off in a huff and mumbled under her breath "Well, she didn't wait she went and got hers"

Chaos decided to resolve this situation by doing something everybody liked.

"Why don't we watch a film?"

"Yeah, let's watch Lord of The Rings!"

"Wait here!" Chaos ran down stairs and came back up with some goodies. Monmon finally felt that he was accepted more here than then he was in the tribe.

After the film most of the Group was asleep. Monmon was asleep in Sam's arms. Peter was laid in the light of the moon as it streamed through the balcony doors. Anthony was laid across from Peter. Toni and Beth lay next to each other parallel from Peter. Sam and Monmon looked so peaceful together. Stephanie and Myotismon had got up during the film finding it a little too boring and had disappeared, but she was sure they were going to show up soon.

Chaos was currently on the balcony was looking out to the stars. The night was cool and silent, she was glad that Sam had got his Digimon first, he deserved it.

She was looking forward to seeing the rest of the group getting their partners. She knew this was great start for the gang but she was a little worried about the conflict between Beth and Steph, she could tell the fights were gonna get worse. But maybe it would get better as she got her Digimon that would take Beth's mind off of fighting with Steph.

And it's hard to think that this all happened within a day. Just this morning they were getting up and going to school on a normal morning in a normal day. But since now it was gonna get a lot better. They were now tamers, well future tamers for the people who hadn't got their digimon yet.

This was the start of a brand new adventure!

But she couldn't help but wonder when she going to meet hers. She would love to have a partner, someone she could care about and they would care about her. They would watch each others back's. But it seemed that Sam really suite Monmon and Monmon suited Sam. So would her partner be like her? Would they share certain qualities?

But however so far Steph doesn't seem like Myotismon; then again the Group had just met Steph and Myotismon, perhaps they were pretty close and pretty alike and she was just waiting to reveal this other side. Chaos thought as the group got their Digimon the relationships would get tighter. The Group had always been together in really tough times and they would welcome the Digimon into the Group with open arms. No matter what they was going to be like.

After that Chaos found that the others had a good idea, she took one last look at the Group then went inside, as she did Stephanie and Myotismon walked out of the room and on to the balcony with glasses of red wine in their hands.

"What are you doing up this late?" Chaos asked Steph.

"None of your concern" She snapped back.

Chaos shrugged Stephanie's temper off and went further indoors and then fell asleep.

In the morning, Chaos woke up she thought she was the first one up but she then spotted that there was a tray of teacups and a couples of pots of tea that looked freshly brewed along with a breakfast prepared by someone.

She looked out to the balcony and saw Stephanie sat on the ledge of the balcony with a cup of tea in one hand and a gold chain in the other, it looked as if there was a black ring attached to it; she was looking out towards the city.

"Hi, Steph" Chaos said cheerfully "Thanks for breakfast"

Chaos had in her hand a piece of buttered toast and a cup of tea.

Stephanie replied with a slight nod of her head and continued to stare out to space. She looked different for some reason; maybe it was just her eyes in the morning light.

"Are any of the others up yet?" Chaos asked hoping to get a response from Steph.

She continued to stare into space but this time, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Must not be a morning person" Chaos mumbled to her self and took another sip of her tea. She, then, looked around and noticed that the vampire Digimon had disappeared. She was about to ask where he was but then remembered that Myotismon would have probably fled for shelter of the shadows and would return when the sun isn't up. Is that what she's upset about?

Chaos was about to approach the elder girl when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw all the banana's disappear in one quick green bolt of light however this 'mysterious' figure did not see the tray of tea and went crashing into it spilling tea everywhere.

This awoke just about everyone except Sam and Stephanie was still fixed top the stop and entranced by the gold chain she was playing with. Chaos was the first to the scene finding the banana thief soaked in tea in the floor. Monmon gave a really cheeky grin when handing back half an eaten banana to Chaos "You keep it"

"What happened here?" a very cheerful Toni said as she looked at the rest of the room, she looked at Steph on the balcony "What's wrong with her?"

Toni spotted Monmon on the floor soaked in tea by very happily eating bananas.

"Aww, he's so cute" squealed a voice who had just appeared. Beth, who had just woken up and also was in a happy mood, had found the monkey digimon adorable. "Aww, we have to wash him, he can't stay soaked in tea like that "

Toni was closer to the sink and began to run some hot water while Chaos found some bubble bath. Beth stared out of the window towards Stephanie "What's wrong with Steph, is she upset because her digimon burst into flame?"

"I don't know she's been like that since I first woke up" Chaos said whilst blowing bubbles for Monmon, who was enjoying the attention from the three girls he let out a slight giggle as the bubble bath tickled him, which rewarded him with a chorus of girls going 'Aww he's so cute'

Peter, who had been up with Beth and Toni was completely ignored and had retreated to sitting on Chaos' couch and was currently watching TV. Sam was yet to wake up.

"Do you think I can have this one and Sam can have my future one?" Beth said to Chaos as she was blow drying Monmon and Chaos had to hold him down because the force was slowly blowing him back. Toni, however, making more tea and toast, she was also preparing more banana's and preparing a bucket of cold water for Sam if he didn't wake up in the next few minutes.

Peter's show had finally finished so he had got up and was helping himself to Toni's freshly prepared breakfast, he too spotted the strange teenager and whispered to Beth "I dare you to push her off" Beth instantly agreed and was heading to the balcony when she was stopped by a barrage of water that Toni thrown towards Sam catching Beth in the middle of it.

Sam woke up with a jolt and was about to strangle Beth, who was the first person in sight when Monmon had stopped him by jumping on him and giving him a very big hug "Friend Sam, you're awake, come have some bananas" he then leapt back and landed gracefully near Toni's pile of bananas which he immediately tucked into. Sam helped himself to the breakfast presented in front of him.

"Chaos, what are we going to do today, after all no school, it's the holidays" Toni asked.

"I don't know, we could go shopping or…" she paused and waited for the rest of the group to respond.

"TRY AND FIND OUR DIGIMON" they all exclaimed, this managed to startle the teenager on the balcony.

She stomped into the room and said "I told you many times before you can't just find them, they have to come through the portal which takes time" Stephanie then walked out of Chaos house altogether and headed to where Myotismon had said to go to, to find him.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam's Monmon asked innocently.

Chaos replied "She might be a bit frustrated at the moment and she might have gone to find Myotismon"

The Monmon thought about what Chaos had just said and then replied "Her partner is a bit scary though"

Beth had been waiting to burst for quite a while and finally blurted out "Oh, we don't need her anymore or her stupid digimon" she shouted at Chaos "I say we expel her from the group"

"Come on, she's still a part of our team and we need to stick together!"

"Yeah well, she still started it" Beth muttered under her breath.

"Come guys if we want to find our Digimon we're gonna have to look now aren't we!" Chaos suggested so the team would get more motivated.

"Yeah!" the team agreed

"And while we're at it we can find where Steph got to!"

The Group followed Chaos out of her house and began to plan where they were going to look. Beth was going to look around the shopping area, she was looking for her digimon and definitely didn't want to be responsible for Stephanie being found; Chaos looked in the newly abandoned school now that it is the summer holidays, Sam had taken to the trees with his new partner Monmon, Anthony didn't look for Stephanie, he had insisted on staying in one place and looked for Keramon in his laptop, Toni had taking to the flower beds because she had thought logically about this, she thought that her favourite digimon was Palmon and if she has already come through, she would try to find flowers. Peter decided that he wasn't really going to look because his digimon would mainly come out at night and Stephanie had probably gone to Myotismon who also comes out at night so there was no real point in looking. He had gone to build his collect of cards and was in the arcades until it was time to go back to their meeting place.

Toni had been looking in flower bed s for the past half hour and was now beginning to wonder if any of the others had any luck, she was about to go and look for Sam when she spotted a particularly pretty flower and she really wanted to have a closer look at it. The flower was very pink and had a kind of sticky-uppy thing that was situated in the middle of the bloom. As Toni got closer she had a feeling that she just saw it move but that was nonsense, flowers can't move. She got closer so she was hovering right above it and has about to smell it when in fact it did move and so fast it knocked Toni back.

"I'm sorry" the flowery thing apologised.

"What you can talk?" Toni asked a little stunned.

"Yeah sure I can talk!" the flower answered

"Wait a minute are you a Palmon?" Toni asked

"Umm yeah why? Wait a minute are you Toni?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I was told that I was to meet my Tamer here!"

"Really! Wow"

Toni stared at her partner. She was a lovely light green and the flower on her head was divine, it smelt gorgeous.

A ball of light appeared in the air, the ball of light that appeared before Sam and Monmon. Was this it the moment where she and Palmon were going to be bonded as Tamer and Partner?

She took the ball in her hand, the light faded and it revealed her D-Power. It entirely Green but the ring around the screen was a bright pink.

"Guess this means we're partners huh?" Toni said

"Yeah! So where are we going?" Palmon asked

"To meet my friends, don't worry there's already a Digimon there!"

"Really what's his name?"

"Monmon"

"Monmon? Oh you mean the funny green monkeys!"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"So are there many in your Group?

"Yep, there are seven of us!"

"Sounds exciting!"

"Yeah wait till you meet them!"

"I can't wait!"

"By the way we're having a sleep over so we'll be living together a lot!"

"So have the others got their Digimon yet?"

"Three of us have, including me, come on we'd better get going!"

"Ok Toni!"

The two new partners set off towards Chaos' house after Toni's successful mission in finding her Digimon.

Back at Chaos' house Anthony, who had refused to move was still searching the net for signs of Keramon.

"Hmm no sign of Keramon here, maybe a forum, yeah there's bound to be signs there!"

Anthony searched for a nearby forum and found something rather strange in the posts.

It read:

"Help something is sending me weird emails and files are just being depleted, please help me!"

Anthony sent in a message saying "send it to me!"

But soon enough he received a message saying "Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi" it just kept repeating

Suddenly a creature came up on his screen, it was Keramon!

The exact same Digimon, as the one on his card, it was staring straight at him and he was staring back.

"Hello, my name is Keramon!" it said in its weird voice.

"Hi there, Keramon, my name is Anthony!"

"An-tho-ny" it repeated only in syllables.

"Yes, Anthony"

Keramon blinked at Anthony for a while, and then a bright light shone from the laptop, it caused Anthony to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, Keramon was standing right in front of him. The shocked of seeing the Digimon caused him to jump back.

"Hello my name is Keramon!"

"Uhh, you told me that"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did!"

The Keramon scampered across the room and onto the balcony.

"Well, that's Steph hanging place gone!" Anthony muttered to himself.

Keramon was looking out towards the city it was like it had never seen the outside before.

"Pretty" he heard it say.

"You haven't been outside the computer have you?"

It shook its head "I have only seen the world through photographs and pictures on the internet"

"Well you're going to like it here!"

Just then a ball of light appeared in front of Anthony and Keramon. It stayed the same shape for a while, then Anthony grabbed it and it turned into his very own D-Power. The D-power was almost entirely white but the ring around the screen was a greyish blue short of colour.

"What is that?" Keramon asked while looking at it strangely

"It's a D-Power and that means you and me are Partners!"

"Par-te-ners?" It repeated again as it tilted its head slightly

"Yeah, I'm your Tamer!"

"Hmm" Keramon looked uneasy about this, it looked a little tired and surprisingly it was!

The Keramon climbed down from the balcony and found its way to Anthony's sleeping bag and then it lay down and went to sleep.

"Wow, it's tired already, it should really drink coffee!" Anthony commented while waiting for the others.

It began it get dark the others would be returning soon he hoped they had as much luck as he had finding Keramon.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Keramon didn't want Anthony as his partner. He watched Keramon sleeping, it looked so peaceful.

Just then Chaos walked in.

"Well no luck for me then!" Chaos said in a quite loud voice.

"Shh!" Anthony said

"What?" she whispered

Anthony pointed towards the sleeping bag.

"What am I gonna wake up the sleeping bag?" said she in loud quite

"Look in the bag!" he whispered

Chaos thought he was going crazy as she approached the bag. Instead of it being empty there was a Keramon sleeping in it.

"Wow!" Chaos said quite amazed

"I found him! And look at my D-Power!" Anthony showed the D-Power to Chaos.

"Cool"

"I know I love being a Tamer but I think Keramon isn't so sure"

"Really? Maybe he's just a little nervous!" Chaos suggested

"Yeah, maybe" Anthony said looking a little worried

"Well that's another digimon partner found" said a voice that both Anthony and Chaos recognised. Sat on the balcony was Stephanie's Partner, Myotismon, he held in his hand a glass of a blood red liquid which it probably was.

"What do you want? And where is Stephanie?" Chaos asked.

"She'll be right up" He said calmly, ignoring her first comment, he was in no mood to argue. He got down from the balcony and walked to where the new digimon was sleeping. "Yet again, another rookie" he said sounding displeased.

Voices were heard outside the door and then the door opened and in walked Toni, Stephanie and Toni's new partner, Palmon.

"Well, well, well another Partner and still they are all at the Rookie level!" Myotismon commented, he was starting to sound fed up with all the partners being rookies. Stephanie had spotted her partner and walked off to meet him on the balcony.

"So you've got Palmon?" Anthony said "Well, I've got Keramon now"

"Cool so that means that we only need Chaos' and Beth's" said Toni cheerfully.

"Speaking of Beth, has anyone seen her?" asked Anthony and as if by magic Beth appeared in the open doorway with Sam by her side and Monmon on Sam's shoulder. She looked angry at seeing the sight of Anthony's and Toni's new digimon.

"Oh great" she said. "Both Anthony and Toni have now got digimon and worse of all, she has one" Beth pointed to the girl sat on the balcony, who at the moment was her worse enemy.

"I heard that" Stephanie had interrupted her conversion with her partner to talk to Beth.

"Well, I don't care if you did or not" Beth replied

"Well I did, look we're on the same team so we have to get along" Steph was desperately trying to get back to her conversion.

"Yeah right, I would rather do this" Beth had rejected Stephanie's peace offer. "I can do this all night" Beth was not backing down and it looked like Steph wasn't going to either.

Stephanie had got off the balcony and was walking to the younger girl "yeah well so can I"

Chaos knew something bad was going to happen and was not going to let it. She got in the middle to the two before it got worse. "Stop it you two, now!" Chaos was defiantly getting worried; neither of the girls was backing down.

"Get out of my way, Chaos" Beth shouted at her friend.

"Yes, move it, it's between me and her" The other older teen had now started to give orders.

"No, I'm not moving, you two have to sort out your differences without violence." Chaos was refusing to buckle from the pairs threats.

"Fine then, I can do this with words" Beth had spoken.

"Well, so can I" Stephanie replied.

"Who should we root for?" Anthony had said to Toni.

"I don't think we are supposed to decide" Toni responded.

Sam's Monmon had got annoyed with the fighting and had introduced himself to Anthony's Keramon, who was now awake but no-one had noticed and Toni's Palmon.

"What they fighting about?" Monmon asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that they don't like each other" Palmon had replied.

The Keramon was looking out towards the balcony and spotted Myotismon sitting all on his own, but looked content in drinking the liquid that was in his glass.

"Shouldn't we talk to him?" Keramon asked the other two digimon.

Monmon shook its head "he doesn't really talk to anyone else unless he has to."

The fight between Beth and Steph was getting heated and Chaos was in a cross-fire of words. Poor Chaos had been trying to do the right thing by stopping it, but so far it wasn't working. Chaos knew if she moved it would be a massacre.

At this point, everyone wanted to stop this onslaught of words and everyone wanted to stop this but no-one dared, until one who had been ignored spoke up.

"She's not worth it" the voice was from the digimon still on the balcony; as if by magic, Stephanie stopped her words, turned around and walked off to join her partner again.

"Whoa!" a voice had came from the door, it was peter, who had finally came back from his day of not doing anything and because of the commotion, nobody had noticed him but he had seen Steph and Beth's fight as well as Palmon and Keramon. "Two new digimon have been found" he said quite cheerfully "Well, I have a plan to find mine"

And with that, he walked off towards the balcony to where Steph and Myotismon were currently sat and having a conversation.

"You've not got to let her get to you" Myotismon said to his partner.

"Easy for you to say" She snapped back. "You sleep during the day and are not with them with HER, whining all day"

He chuckled at her and slowly drunk the contents of his glass "I thought you were a patient person"

She laughed sarcastically back "usually, yes but with her, no!" Steph had also finished the contents of her glass "I've been waiting for that all day"

They were so wrapped up in conversation that they never noticed peter walking on the balcony until he had said "Excuse me? I hate to interrupt, but I need your help"

Peter had told them his plan to find his Digimon and the pair reluctantly agreed, Myotismon had left by jumping over the balcony and would wait for his partner and Peter. Stephanie and Peter suddenly ran out the door leaving Beth, all pumped up for a fight.

"What? Come back and fight, you chicken!" Beth shouted after her.

"Yeah! If Chaos would let you" Anthony said

"No! I'm not letting you fight and if you do I'll throw you out! And it's getting cold!" Chaos protested

"I'm just gonna stay outta this" Toni said as she walked over to the Digimon.

"Yeah me too" Sam agreed and went where Toni was sat.

"What are they fighting about?" Palmon asked a little worried

"Yeah, Sam said that they all got along!" Monmon complained.

"Why are humans so violent?" Keramon asked.

"Why don't we fill you in?" Toni said.

"Ok, Steph and Beth hate each other and they're threatening to fight each other and eventually Chaos is gonna throw someone out and get really really mad!" Sam said without taking a breath.

"Either way they both work!" Toni said cheerfully

"That really helps thanks!" Monmon complimented

"Hello my name is Keramon!" Keramon said out of the blue

"Hi there Keramon and Palmon" Sam said

"Friend Sam, when are we getting some food? Because I'm hungry!"

The other Digimon agreed.

Anthony came over with his laptop. "Hungry Keramon?"

Keramon nodded as Anthony opened his laptop and turned it on. Keramon approached the laptop and Anthony brought out a cable and held it in front of Keramon.

"Maybe I can download data from the laptop and you can feed through this cable!"

"That might work…. But I prefer to just go in and eat as much as I can"

"Keramon if you do that then I won't have any data left"

"But I can just uplink to the internet and eat the data there"

"Keramon I can't let you go wild now just try the cable please?"

"Hmm alright fine" Keramon said as he took up the cable and Anthony began sending files.

Meanwhile

In the park, Peter had managed to convince both Stephanie and Myotismon to come find his digimon.

"I'm so glad to two came with me" Peter said "It seems darker than usual and it's foggy tonight"

"Plus, its cold as well" Stephanie was shivering and then said "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, but Toni said she found hers near flowers" Peter said.

"So you want to go look for geraniums?" asked Myotismon.

"No, I meant that Toni found hers near where her digimon would go if it came through" Peter explained

"So we've got to look for a place a werewolf would go!" Steph said looking around the park then she looked at her partner, who instantly looked back at her and said

"My dear, I am vampire not a werewolf" he looked around from the height he was at and a spotted something that gave him an idea "The moon"

"What?" Stephanie asked

"The moon" he repeated. "A werewolf, I suppose, would find somewhere it can see the moon and since there is a full moon tonight, it would be a perfect night to find it"

Peter was amazed by the Digimon's reasoning however his partner said "I knew that I'm your partner for a reason"

Peter and Stephanie then looked at each other and said simultaneously "Lunar point"

They headed off to where they thought Peter's partner would be, they were so excited at finding WereGarurumon, they had failed to mention where they were heading to the Digimon, who was currently with them and left him to follow.

Lunar Point was one of the most beautiful places in town; it was called Lunar Point because you could always see the moon and it was beautiful when it was full, there was a pond and a small island that overlooked it. On this, island was a puddle, where it had rained a few days ago and at the moment, it was reflecting the moonlight. The Point was very silent and secluded. Dead gorgeous.

Stephanie and Peter had reached the point first and were just staring out towards the rest of the lake; they watched the moonlight reflect on the waves. Just a tiny sound could break the silence. The pair had forgot why they even came to the Point, they had been taken back with the natural beauty, they didn't notice that the Digimon they had left had caught up with them and was taking In the surroundings until he decided that they should continue their search.

He walked behind his female partner and whispered to her "It is beautiful but we have a digimon to find"

Stephanie was first startled but then settled back down in her partner' presence and whispered back "I know but it's just so beautiful at night here"

Myotismon moved closer to Stephanie, he heard her whisper to him "How long do I have to keep this up?"

Myotismon knew that all this was taking its toll on her "Not for very much longer" he had moved further still to the point that he had his arms around her. "Not long now"

Peter seemed to be in some sort trance because he had not noticed the pair until he was snapped out of it when in the reflection of the moon, in the puddle, he saw a kind of portal.

"Guys, look!" He exclaimed.

The pair had also snapped out of their lulled state also breaking apart and looked at the puddle reflection it looked like something had just fallen out of the moon and was hurtling towards them.

The unidentified object was moving at the fast rate and it looked like it was going to land on trio so they quickly moved aside. The object hit the floor with a thud.

When Peter moved in closer, he saw a really badly beaten WereGarurumon; it opened its eyes and looked rather confused at the two humans and the Digimon accompanying them.

"No way!" Stephanie said. "That's three digimon in one day"

"Where am I?" the werewolf asked "Am I not in the digital world anymore?"

Myotismon answered the digimon "No, you're not, you would be in the real world"

The wolf digimon for some reason did not like the look of Myotismon and got up and went to attack him. Myotismon then, stopped him in his tracks with his grisly wing attack which made, WereGarurumon, de-digivolve into his rookie form of Gabumon, he was at the moment laying on the floor and peter ran up to him.

"What did you do that for?" Peter shouted at the vampire.

"Did you not see him trying to attack me? What else was I supposed to do?" he replied quite calmly.

Just then, another ball of light appeared in front of Peter and it lowered into his hand. The light seemed to scare away Myotismon. The light took shape into a D-Power. The D-power was entirely light blue with dark blue strips.

"Wow a cool D-Power and a Myotismon repellent! Cool!"

"Come on Mr Discovery let's get back to Chaos' house before they start to worry"

"Oh yeah sure" Peter picked up the unconscious Gabumon and joined Steph on the walk back.

Meanwhile in at Chaos' House

Monmon, Keramon and Palmon where sat with their Tamers and Chaos and Beth where sat in a circle with Sam, Toni and Anthony.

"So how 'bout today huh? Two Digimon in one day!" Chaos said

"Better make that three!" said a familiar voice

Steph and Peter walked into the room. Peter was holding his Gabumon.

"Hey guys Peter got his Digimon!" Sam exclaimed

"Yep, I'm now a Digimon Tamer! Like you guys!"

"What is your Digimon?" Monmon asked

"I got Gabumon!" Peter smiled

"Yeah an unconscious Gabumon" Steph corrected.

"But I had a WereGarurumon until somebody attacked him" Peter said emphasising the "somebody" part as he looked at Steph

"What I didn't attack him!" Stephanie said in her defence.

"No, Mr Fang Face did!"

"He was going to attack him first what else was he gonna do?" she retaliated.

"Mr Fang Face?" Keramon queried

"Yeah it's Peter's new name for Myotismon!" Beth spoke up.

"Oh" the three Digimon said simultaneously

"You better not let him hear you say that" Steph said.

"Oh, I'm not scared of him" Peter said and just then Myotismon appeared behind him, making him jump. "Hey there, Myotismon"

The vampiric digimon walked straight by him with a rather content smile on his face, he carried two glasses of red liquid, and when he passed Stephanie she followed him onto the balcony, where they usually spent their nights, both of them seemed to be very reluctant to join the group and wished to be on their own or spend their time with each other.

To the rest of the Gangs surprise, he gave her one of the glasses and she happy accepted it.

Beth broke the silence "Well, since Peter has his, surely it's my turn to get mine"

Beth was desperate not to be last in getting her digimon; she was in a bit of a mood and left the house to get some fresh air.

Beth had always been last when getting anything and she was hoping she wasn't going to be last getting a digimon.

Ever since, Steph joined the group, there was something she didn't trust about her or her digimon partner for that matter, she hoped that her partner would also find something funny about the pair as well.

Beth was about to head back in when she spotted something moving it looked as if it had just been spying on her. But that was crazy, right?

Beth walked forward to it, "Hello, is anyone there?"

The figure that appeared was small and white; it had gloves on and purple stripes around its tail.

Beth instantly recognised the digimon "your Gatomon aren't you?"

"Why yes and you are Beth I presume?" The Gatomon seemed well informed and well prepared at that the other digimon all seemed unsure about being partners well, except for little miss perfect.

"Yes, I am" Beth was put back by her knowledge "were you looking for me?"

The Gatomon smiled and moved closer to Beth "Yes, I did"

Beth said "Well, I guess this means we are partners now"

There was a ball light, that came down, suddenly and Beth reached up to grab it. The device was completely white except for around the screen, it was pink. "Cool, its official, Gatomon"

"Yes, indeed it is" She replied.

"Come on, everyone else is in side" Beth said as she opened the door.

The rest of the gang had put a film in the mean time, they were watching A Knights Tale, which everyone was watching, but when Beth slammed the door, most of them looked up, all except Stephanie and Myotismon and Peter, who was talking to his now conscious digimon. However, Gabumon had to be kept away from Myotismon because when Gabumon woke up he tried to attack Myotismon again.

"Hey, guys look who just made the fourth digimon in one day" Beth said triumphantly.

Gatomon stepped towards and was greeted by a pile of digimon except Myotismon, who had greeted her by saying "Well, a champion isn't as bad as rookie, I suppose"

Beth, at this moment in time, couldn't be bothered with anything either one of them said, Beth was just to excited, she just had to give Gatomon a quick tour of the apartment and then they settled down to watch the rest of the film with the rest of their team mates.

Chaos looked around the room and knew she could feel a team spirit growing and she knew she could feel the tension between Beth and Stephanie diminishing. She saw the humans and their partners getting along and enjoying themselves while watching the film.

Sam and his partner Monmon were the first out of the original six to get a partner. Monmon was very energetic and very understanding also he was very quick at picking things up. Sam was just as energetic, but sometimes he didn't think things though. Chaos knew that they would get along with each other very well.

Peter and his partner Gabumon were one of the latest partners and since Gabumon had been unconscious for most of the time, thanks to an apparent provoked attack by Myotismon, so they had not seen much of his personality but she was sure he would be very reasonability and structured but was going to be like Peter. Peter seemed to like having his partner and his partner liked having Peter around. Chaos thought that there maybe a tension between Gabumon and Myotismon that had to be sorted out.

Toni gained Palmon earlier today and their personalities matched perfectly, both of them were happy, optimistic and willing to help a friend. Toni was a very intelligent girl and Palmon seemed like a very intelligent digimon. They both welcomed anyone into the group and Palmon had been a good help to new arrivals.

Anthony was currently with Keramon, a rather strange digimon to say the least, Anthony found Keramon on the web when a distress email went out, and Anthony had been smart not to look for his digimon out in the world. Keramon was finally settling down with Anthony and the others were helping Anthony explain the real world to him.

Beth had recently gained Gatomon and Chaos was sure that this was a good thing since Gatomon had been with Beth a full half an hour, in that time there had been no arguments or any words said between the two rivals. Gatomon seemed a very bright digimon and chaos knew that she would be a big help.

Steph was the new edition to the group after having a rather estranged meeting. She, along her partner, Myotismon, was seen as the outsiders of the group. The pair seemed very close with each other and Chaos was guessing that they have known each other longer than they were letting on. Chaos had first thought that they didn't seem like each other, well she had thought that and they did seem similar, they preferred to be alone or with each other, they preferred to keep themselves to themselves. Myotismon seemed more human than the other digimon, which was probably explainable because he looked more human. However he had a mysterious quality about him, they did not spend much time with him because he could not stand the sun and went to sleep in the day.

Chaos was the last one without a digimon but she could feel it, her digimon would be found tomorrow and with that thought in her head she went to sleep.

In the morning, when Chaos woke up, she saw most of the partners were in the same spot as last night except for Stephanie, she was yet again out on the balcony and her partner had retreated to his sleeping place.

Like yesterday, Stephanie had made breakfast and was having a cup of tea, she again had the chain with the black ring on the end, why didn't she ever where it? And also staring out into space and Chaos noticed again that she did look slightly like her skin had gone paler, but she decided not to disturb her and help her self to breakfast.

Chaos decided to go downstairs for some coffee that would help wake her up.

"Maybe some coffee will wake me up!"

But to her dismay it wouldn't work.

"Dad something's wrong will the coffee machine"

"Sorry honey it's broken!"

Chaos' nerves twitched. She wasn't in the mood for a fight or anything today. She just wanted to find her Digimon.

"Ok then I'll just have some Earl Grey Tea!" she answered

"Oh I'm also sorry sweetheart but there's none till tomorrow!"

"No Earl Grey Tea and no coffee, ok I'll just have to go without then I'll be ok" she started hyperventilating

She went back upstairs and got changed into a black halter top and black leather pants. She also had her black leather jacket but it was currently in her bedroom. She brushed hair and put it up into a loose ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon. She also went looking for the red bandana, but she remembered it was still with the black leather jacket.

She felt a little better after being upset because she hadn't any coffee but mainly because she wasn't the first to find her Digimon and frankly she was little jealous.

"Did you want some milk, Gatomon?" Beth had been the first up and currently wanted to fix some breakfast for her beloved digimon.

Beth had noticed Stephanie on the balcony, "Morning Chaos, I see little miss sunshine is up, well just barely"

Gatomon looked out towards the other teen "Her partner went for shelter, right?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Beth asked her Partner.

The Gatomon looked around and then answered the question "I knew another Gatomon, who was captured by Myotismon and she was treated horribly, he beat her if she did anything wrong and soon she became his most loyal servant" Gatomon looked towards Beth and Chaos "She said that he slept during the day and hunted at night so that's why I know"

Beth looked shocked and then her attention snapped to Steph, she didn't want the same thing to happen to her Gatomon and decided not to let it, "Hey!" she shouted at Stephanie that made her into snap out of her serene state.

"What's your problem?" Stephanie shouted back at Beth.

"I just what you to know that your creepy digimon wants to stay away from Gatomon" She said.

"Why would he even want to come near your filthy feline?" She said back.

Chaos had had enough of this arguing and had stormed out shouted back "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

She snapped.

And with that she grabbed her jacket, left and slammed the door leaving both Steph and Beth stunned and the rest of the group now wide awake.

"Where is she going?" Steph asked

"She's going on her bike somewhere" the group replied

"How do you know?"

"She's always goes on her bike when she's stressed"

"Oh, when will she be back?"

"Hard to tell"

Back to Chaos…..

She road her bike around the park. It was quite a large bike with big chunky back tyres and it was coloured black and red. Most of the group considered it dangerous because on the day she got it crushed Sam' pet frog and ran over Antony foot. And Sam was quite sad for the rest of the day.

Also not many people could ride it because they would always fall off.

Chaos began riding around the main road and that was not normally a bad place to ride. But today couldn't have been worse…..

Suddenly a motorcycle shot across the traffic at full speed in which caused a giant crash. Chaos skidded under a car as another bust in flame causing a pile up thing.

"Oh great I'm stuck in the middle of a pile up" she thought

Oil from the car dripped on her and the flames began to get to her if she didn't get out soon, there would be no Chaos. She noticed no movement in the other cars, so she figured they were probably dead or unconscious. Then she noticed something else moving but she couldn't exactly see what it was.

A warm liquid oozed down her face, she could taste it, it was coppery and it was only one thing. Blood, good thing Myotismon wasn't here.

The gap between her and the car was just big enough for her to squeeze through. But her bike, sad to say, was crushed.

She squeezed through and dusted herself down and was just about to go when she heard a voice. It was shouting to apparently her because no one else was conscious.

She followed the voice to another car and spotted somebody crushed under it.

"Yo you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?"

Chaos shook her head.

"Woulda mind givin' me some help here, Toots?"

"Toots?"

"Yeah, Toots, now are ya gonna help me or not?"

Chaos snapped out of her thoughts and proceeded towards the car.

"Great we're workin' together, now while I push upwards on this car, you grab my hand and try and pull me out, ok?"

"Yeah"

Chaos grabbed the strangers hand as he pushed against the weight of the car. He took a firmer grasp on Chaos' hand. She continued to pull him loose and finally she succeeded.

The stranger fell on top of Chaos and she finally realised who it was.

"Beelzemon" the word formed on her lips.

She was sure it was an accident that he fell on top of her. But he looked so peaceful, even though he had three eyes which most people found freaky. His head was rested on her stomach and the rest of his body covered hers as he was quite tall. Even though she was crushed on the ground by the Digimon she admired and fancied she still had to bare the fact that the fire would spread close, she couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

Chaos wasn't going to interrupt this near to peaceful moment by waking him up or pushing him off of her, so she decided to let him stay where he was.

She began to run her fingers through his short blond spiked hair. But just as she was running her fingers through his hair she heard a chuckle.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off me could ya?" Beelzemon said chuckling

"Umm…" she began to sweat drop

"Don't worry all the chicks fall for me"

"Chicks?" she whispered

"Yes, so what's ya name sweetheart?" he asked as he climbed off of her and pulled her up.

"Chaos" she said as she stared at him weirdly. He was brushing himself off. "This guy is a total Playboy but he is sexy and cute" she though. She wondered if any of the other girls in the group would feel the same way then again she liked weird guys and they didn't like Beelzemon when she showed the card of him to them. But just encase she wanted to have him for herself and he was nobody else's and she was his forever. A though crossed her mind, she had fallen in love and she became jealous if anyone liked him.

"Look I know I'm good lookin' an all but you don't have to stare like that!"

"He's mine!" she hissed

"You say somethin' Babe?" he asked

"Err nothin'"

Beelzemon' jacket had a few tears in it after the crash and he was bleeding.

"So where do you live Doll?"

"Down there" she pointed towards her house

She looked down at herself, her jeans had slits in them and she was bleeding slightly.

"Leather nice, you hurt?" He said looking her up and down.

"A little" she said wincing

"So Darlin' I was wonderin' could I crash at your place for while?"

"Again with nicknames if he says one more I'll snap and then I'll snap him" she thought

"So what's your answer Angel?"

"Angel, another nickname! That's it I've snapped and now I'll snap him" she thought

"Sure" she said smiling

"What you doing you idiot!" one side of her conscience said "But he's cute and sexy!" the other commented

Beelzemon lowered himself to her height.

"Atta girl" He said smiling

"Phew, no pet names!" she thought

"You comin' sweetheart?"

"Here we go again!" the sensible side of her conscience said

"But he's sooo sexy and cute!" the other side argued

"Yeah, I'm comin'"

She caught up to him and walked beside him. She glanced at him and he glanced back, but the third eye stayed looking at her.

"Stop starin' at me!"

"You stared at me so I get to stare back and I just can't help it!"

"Can't help it huh?"

"Yep"

"Are they any other chicks at your place?"

"Yeah there are four of us, me and three others"

"Four?" Beelzemon was surprised to hear about there was that many girls at one place.

"Oh no, he's interested in the other girls!" she thought

A satisfied smile crept onto Beelzemon' face.

Chaos looked at the floor feeling a little shot down.

Beelzemon' arm wrapped around Chaos' waist and he pulled her a little bit closer. Chaos looked up a little surprised.

"What?"

"You don't mind do ya?"

"No, not at all, not at all" she said

Beelzemon chuckled slightly

"I told you, they all come to me in the end" he said quietly

"You say something?" she asked

"No, nothin'"

Finally they came to Chaos' house.

She unlocked the door and Beelzemon followed her in.

"Nice place" he commented

"Thanks" she said smiling

She led him to some stairs and they began to walk up. She placed a hand on the banister, in which Beelzemon' placed his on her'.

A light glowed from the air and lowered down to Chaos' height. The light took form of a D-Power. It was completely black.

Beelzemon recognised this immediately, he was now partnered with this girl, which he called her his "Sweetheart" or "Doll" or "Babe" or various other names.

"So I'm guessin' you're my new partner then?" he asked her sitting down on the top the stairs.

"Yeah, guess I am" she replied as she joined him.

Just then Beelzemon collapsed on top of her again, in the same position as last time.

She once again began to run her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him, this was her new partner. He was different to the others, well maybe not Myotismon but still different.

Beelzemon looked like he was in a quite comfortable position with his head rested on her stomach.

All three of his eyes were closed; she kept on running her fingers through his hair.

"Aww he's soo cute!"

"I'd prefer good lookin' but that's close enough!"

"What?"

""You know you're really cute yourself" and with that he got up.

"So which one is your room?" he asked

"This one, you comin'?"

"Yep"

Chaos walked into the room and was greeted by Toni flying in her face asked "You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"There was a car crash where you usually go riding"

"Yeah, well I was in the car crash, but I'm ok!"

"What are you so cheery about?" Peter asked

"Oh nothin'…..I just found my partner that's all"

"What? Well where is he or her?" Sam asked

Beelzemon walked into the room and sat down on Chaos' bed.

Beth suddenly stormed in with Gatomon trying hard to keep up with the tamer. Beth looked soaked. "Oh, I can't stand her, Chaos, do something about her"

"What on earth happened to you?" Chaos asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Steph and water did" Beth was about to walk back off when she noticed the figure that had made itself very comfortable. "Is that your digimon, Chaos?"

Beelzemon turned on the bed to face Beth "That's right, baby"

Beth giggled like a little school girl when he said, he wasn't so bad she thought, he looked better than he did on the card.

Chaos got worried, that's the first girl in our group he has talked to and she already likes him.

Toni spoke up "Come on, Beth, let's get you into some dry clothes"

"I wouldn't mind helping with that" Beelzemon said trying to get up but Gatomon bounced on him knocking back down.

"Down, boy" she said and then followed her tamer.

"Alright girls, stay cool" shouted after them and he received another round of giggles.

Chaos was definitely concerned with his flirting and then she thought of the eldest girl in the place, Stephanie, surely she wouldn't fall for his charms, since she has Myotismon.

"Sweetheart, you in there?" Beelzemon asked.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking" she apologised.

"About me?" he asked looking quite proud.

"No I wasn't actually, did you want something?" she said.

"Yeah, actually, you said there was four girls and I've only seen three, where is the last chick in this place?" He asked looking at her

Chaos sighed perhaps; Stephanie might be able to knock him down a peg or two "She's probably on the balcony" she pointed out towards the elder girl who was reading a strange book whilst playing with her chain.

Beelzemon smiled and walked out to meet Stephanie "Thanks, babe" he said back.

Peter went up to Chaos when the coast was clear and Gabumon followed "A bit forward isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a total playboy" she said.

Chaos, Peter and Gabumon watched as Beelzemon had gone out onto the balcony and had introduced himself to the girl, Chaos thought that this was going to happen after all Stephanie was older and by far more beautiful than the other girls and as she started talk to Beelzemon, she looked as if she was enjoying his company, she had put her book down but she had the ring and chain firmly in her hand. Beelzemon must have been flirting like mad because it looked like it was working and Stephanie looked as if she was flirting back.

Beth and Toni had come back to find Chaos horrified.

"That bitch, I knew she would pull something like that" Beth said looking at the two.

Just then Stephanie got off the balcony, leaving Beelzemon and she walked past the group and grabbed a glass of water and walked back past but was stopped by Beth. "Hey, just because your digimon is asleep, it doesn't mean you can hit on hers!"

Stephanie was a bit taken back. "I'm not he's hitting on me"

"Oh" Beth looked surprised

"I've got a plan to knock him down a peg, all I have to do is keep this up until night-time and my partner can help me, if that's ok with you, Chaos" Stephanie looked for Chaos and saw her lying face down on the bed.

"Ok, its fine" she sounded depressed.

"What's wrong, Chaos?" Palmon asked.

"Beelzemon is flirting with everyone except me and the boys and he's my partner" chaos lifted her head and saw the older was back with Beelzemon and they seemed to be getting closer by the minute.

Chaos flopped back down on the bed "Today is going to be a tough day" She mumbled.

So with, the plan in place, the group went on as usual, they played quite a few games and surprising Gatomon was really good at them except for mouse trap when she completely ruined the board. The group knew Chaos wasn't herself since her digimon partner was with another on the balcony.

Night-time came slower than usual, especially for Chaos.

They group looked out at Beelzemon and Stephanie; they were now stood with their arms around each other.

Chaos looked really down and tears fell from her eyes as she had seen Beelzemon flirting with another girl. Beth saw this; she put her arm around her shoulder "Let's hope Stephanie's plan works"

Stephanie must have asked for something because Beelzemon had detached from her and had turned to away and they just caught him saying "I won't be long, baby" and her replied "I'll be waiting"

Beelzemon entered the room and said to Chaos "She's one hot chick, thanks for the hook up"

Chaos just nodded and continued to watch Stephanie as her partner finally arrived; Stephanie had whispered something to him that made him smile. Then she gave Chaos a thumbs-up and continued to talk with Myotismon. But Chaos couldn't help shedding some more tears.

"Did you sleep well?" Stephanie asked.

"I did actually, I can't say much for the food around here" he sighed.

"Oh dear" she smiled.

"So, my dear, how has your day been?" he said.

"'My dear?' what kind of name is that for a babe like this?" Beelzemon had returned and had quickly drawn Stephanie to him by capturing her around the waist. "You must be her partner?"

At this point Chaos had left the room in a state of sadness and devastation.

Myotismon gave a slight nod "Yes, she is and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself and off my partner or I'll be forced to remove them" he had said quite politely.

"Oh tough guy, she doesn't mind, do you sweetheart?" He said looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Actually, I do" she broke free of Beelzemon's grip and walked to her partner allowing him to put his arms around her.

"So, you prefer a stuck-up vampire to me? Darlin'" he said in some hope she would change her mind.

Stephanie just smiled and said "every time, Darlin'" and with that Beelzemon stormed off the balcony and went to find his partner.

Stephanie turned to face hers and smiled "Thank you, so much"

Myotismon continued to hug her and whispered "Anytime"

Chaos was sat on the stairs again and tears poured down her face. Even though it was just to knock Beelzemon down a few pegs, it still hurt her and she still was sad.

Beelzemon approached Beth and Toni.

"Does either of you two chicks know where my Sweetheart is?"

"Sweetheart?" Myotismon asked.

"Yeah, that's what I call my partner at least it's better than My Dear!"

"She's out there" Beth pointed towards the door

"Thanks"

Beelzemon walked onto the landing only to find his "Sweetheart" laying face down on the floor. He sat down besides her.

Chaos didn't hear him walk in or sit down. Beelzemon leaned over and flipped her onto her back with one swift movement, which caught her off guard.

Beelzemon leaned in more so they were face to face, he could see tears running down her face. He put his hands around her body and pulled her body up to his.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he said in a soft voice

"Nothin'" she replied as she lay his chest instead of his head on her stomach.

"There's gotta be somethin' that made you upset"

"It's nothin'" she said closing her eyes.

Beelzemon chuckled "You tired?"

She yawned a little "No"

"Why are you yawnin' then?" he playfully asked

"I dunno" she sounded sleepy to him.

"Come on you're tired" he said as he lifted her up

"Beelzemon, I'm not tired" she said as she struggled against his grip

"Look I'm not fightin' with you"

"I'm not tired!" she protested

"Now you're some soundin' like lil kid"

Beelzemon began to carry her back to her room, Chaos started to calm down after the paddy she just threw.

She laid her head on his chest.

Beelzemon chuckled

"What are you doing?"

"You layed on me now I'll lay on you" Chaos replied with a smirk

He felt warm towards her and she liked it. Chaos finally thought that he liked her more than he did earlier. She wrapped her arms around his body.

"Sweetheart here really likes me!" Beelzemon thought a surprised.

They reached Chaos' room only to be greeted by Steph and Myotismon who had also just returned.

"I see you could not keep your hands off her!" Myotismon said bitterly

"Yeah, you couldn't get me so you go for your partner instead" Steph said looking at Chaos in his arms.

"I've never heard of a Digimon going out with his partner" Palmon said

"That's weird" Monmon said who was currently sat on Sam' shoulder.

"No good can come out of it" Peter and Gabumon said simultaneously

"We're not going out!" Beelzemon snapped

"Seems like it to me!" Myotismon said

Beth, Anthony and their partners were asleep. And Toni was just getting into her sleeping bag. Palmon climbed into her arms and they both fell asleep.

"Look, I think everyone else getting tired so let's get to sleep" Peter suggested

Beelzemon put his partner down on her bed. She began to move a little.

"I need to get changed into my pyjamas" she whispered as she grabbed some out the draw and went to the bathroom to change them.

Beelzemon was tempted to follow her but instead he lay down on Chaos' and waited for her to return.

She came back in a black set of pyjamas and her hair was down and had been brushed. It was in no fashion it just draped down. The gel had obviously been washed out.

"Nice pyjamas Chaos!" Sam commented

"Yeah they're real cute!" Beelzemon complimented

Chaos giggled as she walked over to her bed. Beelzemon had made himself quite comfortable.

Beelzemon was looking out towards Stephanie and Myotismon, "Hey, when do they go to bed?" he asked her.

"I think Stephanie just waits for her partner to leave, which is usually a few hours before sun up and then she goes to sleep"

She climbed inside and turned off the lamp. It was rather dark without he light on.

She heard Beelzemon whisper "Night" and he also put his arms around her, to protect her.

**Whoa, that's a long chapter, we really hope you are enjoying it and we hope you will review.**


End file.
